Digi-Planet 1: The Start
by Sakura Kasumi Yagami
Summary: The digidestined all get stuck in the digiworld and need new crests.


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Digi-Planets: The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

"Should I bring ice cream?" Yolei asked Hawkmon, holding up a memo pad. She was making a list of what to take to the picnic in the digiworld that day.

"Of course. You can't go wrong with ice cream." Hawkmon said, nodding.

"Okay, which kind should I take?" 

"I'll help you pick it out Yolei. The stuffed animal trick has never failed us yet."

So Yolei picked up Hawkmon and started off toward her convience store.

*********

"Hurry Tai!" called Kari, waiting for her brother to hurry up, becasue they were late in meeting the others to go to the digiworld. She was done, but her brother wanted to impress a certain someone and was taking longer then expected.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Tai yelled back.

"They're going to leave without us, and then you won't be able to see her at all!" Kari yelled. She moved aside as her brother ran out of the room as fast as lightening and started to put on his shoes. Kari smiled and the two left the house together.

*********

"I'm going to go on a picnic with my friends. I might be late." Izzy told his mom, as he put his laptop carefully in his backpack. 

"Alright, but call if you need a ride." His mom said, smiling from the kitchen. Izzy nodded and went out the door, closing it carefully behind him. He sighed in relief because his mom didn't bother to ask where he was going. He continued on his way to the elementary school computer room, where the everybody decided to meet. He checked his watch and relized he was late, something that had never happened before. Mostly because he spent a lot of time in the computer room, so he started running.

"Izzy!" he heard someone call and he turned around, and saw TK, Davis, Matt, Sora, and Sakura running towards him. He stopped to wait for them, and when they reached him, everybody hurried off toward the school.

*********

"Wow! I thought we were late, but we're the first ones here." Tai said, looking around.

"They're supposed to be here by now." Kari said, worriedly checking her digivice. They were 20 minutes late and there was no sign of anyone. "Do you think that they left without us?"

"I don't think so. Davis would have waited for you Kari." Tai teased.

"Tai!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"It's o-" Kari began, but was interupted by 9 people and 4 digimon, coming into the room.

"Sorry we were late." Izzy said. As everybody apoigized themselves.

"It's okay. We barely got here." Tai said. 

"Okay, then let's go to the digiworld before the ice cream melts!" Yolei suggested.

"Alright. Then." Davis said, as they all took out their digivices, and D-3s. Everybody shouted "Diogiportal Open!" and in a brilliant flash of light, they were gone.

*********

"This is the life." Tai said, leaning against a tree, everyone was playing and laughing and having a good time. Gomamon, Sakura, and Kari, were swimming while Davis kept challenging TK to different games, which he all lost, with the expectiopn of soccer. Sora, Mimi,and Yolei were trying out make-up, and Joe was reading a book. Izzy as usual was typing away on his computer, while talking to Tentomon. Cody was practicing Kendo, while conversing with Armadillomon.

"Yeah." Matt agreed, sitting next to Tai. The two were talking about nothing in particular. They were lazy because it was one of those lazy warm days.

"This can't be right." Izzy murmured. He was sitting a little way off from Tai and Matt. The two boys turned to look at the redhead, who had a worried look on his face and was shaking his head.

"What's up Izzy?" asked Tai.

"I just got a email from...Gennai." Izzy replied, facing Tai. "I haven't heard from himm in ages.

"Gennai?" Matt asked. He walked over to Izzy and looked at the screen of the laptop. "What does it say?"

"It says we have to stop two 'kids' from destroying the digiworld. We also have new crests, which have plantes on them. They go to the person who matches the plante and gives them control of a element, or some kind of 'power." Izzy said. By this time, Tai had also walked over. 

"We should tell the others. Let's go home and talk this over." Tai suggested. Matt and Izzy nodded at him. The three boys spilt up and yold each group or member what had happened and how they need to go to home to talk it over. Everybody gathered around a little TV while their digimon said goodbyr to them.

"Digiportal open!" They shouted. Nothing happened. After giving each other worried looks, they shouted it again and again, but nothing happened.

"Izzy, does this mean...we're stuck again?" Mimi asked hestiantly. Izzy just bit his lip and looked away. The digidestined all were quiet, as they gave each other worried looks.

"Izzy?" asked Sora, looking at the frowning redhead. "Are we stuck?"

"Yes." Izzy said. "I don't know why we can't open the digiportal, but it's not gonna work. We might as well try tomorrow..." Just then, thunder clapped and the digidestined all ran to take shelter.

  


A/N: I know it dsidn't start off very well, but the second part will be better,. I promise. Please review.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://digidreams2000.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://digidreams2000.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
